


Raporty raportami

by Nami



Series: Budujemy imperium [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, before Before Crisis
Genre: Gen, szantaż, world-building
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocena reaktora w Nibelheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raporty raportami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Pierwsza część bożonarodzeniowego prezentu dla Filigranki. Wiem, że obiecywałam skończyć tamto Rufus/Cloud z genami, ale wena to kapryśna panna. Przepraszam? Mam nadzieję, że spodobają ci się kolejne części tego world-buildingu.
> 
> Wesołych Świąt!

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze: ten reaktor to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć w tamtym regionie. Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę, jak niebez...

\- Nie lubię się powtarzać. - Rupert Shinra oparł brodę na złączonych palcach. - Ten reaktor jest pierwszym, który zbudowałem. Jego ocena musi być pozytywna, rozumie pani, pani doktor Highwind? - Ton wypowiedzi był spokojny, prawie beznamiętny; jednak pod tą beznamiętnością krył się rozkaz.

Pani doktor skrzywiła się, patrząc na mężczyznę za biurkiem znad prostokątnych okularów. - Nie mogę wydać pozytywnej oceny. Wycieki mako... proszę nie udawać, że ich nie było, raporty raportami, ale skażenie środowiska jest zbyt duże na ich brak... W każdym razie spowodowały one znaczne powiększenie populacji smoków i wilków w okolicach Nibelheim, dzietność w okolicznych wioskach spadła o 15,6% w porównaniu z poprzednimi latami, a przecież jest to pokolenie wyżu demograficznego! Co więcej...

Szczegóły, szczegóły, myślał Shinra, zerkając co chwila na zegarek. Jego żona jest już w szpitalu dobre 8 godzin i niedługo powinien spodziewać się telefonu z informacją o nowo narodzonym dziedzicu. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, bardziej ucieszyłby się z córki. Kobiety nierzadko potrafią być o wiele okrutniejsze i skupione na dążeniu do celu niż mężczyźni. Tylko jakie imię miałby wybrać? "Ester"? Przecież nie "Rupert Junior", to imię jest już zarezerwowane dla chłopca...

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! - Silne uderzenie w biurko przypomniało Rupertowi, iż jest w trakcie spotkania z temperamentną panią doktor. - Zapomnij o pozytywnej ocenie! Jeszcze dzisiaj zgłoszę to w Ministerstwie Ochrony Środowiska i...

\- I co? - warknął prezydent, przerywając jej. - Droga Amando - _Nie nazywaj mnie tak!_ \- nie bądź naiwna. To twoje ukochane ministerstwo praktycznie siedzi mi w kieszeni. A teraz powiedz - Rupert wychylił się do przodu, uważnie patrząc w fiołkowe oczy swojej rozmówczyni - jak tam twój projekt rakiety?

Kobieta wyglądała, jakby nagle uleciało z niej powietrze. - To ty... To ty cofnąłeś... To przez ciebie...?

Shinra uśmiechnął się w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. - Cofnięcie dotacji na twój projekt było jedynym sposobem, abyś zgodziła się na ten projekt. Brakuje ci pieniędzy, prawda? Dlatego zgodziłaś się zająć oceną reaktora. Widzisz, wokół niego chodzi dużo różnych plotek. Jakoby był niestabilny czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Mężczyzna mówił łagodnie, jednak jego oczy czujnie obserwowały naukowca, pewne zwycięstwa. - Jeśli ty powiesz, że wszystko jest dobrze, nikt tego nie zakwestionuje. Jeżeli jednak nie... - Zawiesił znacząco głos. - To musi być straszne wychowywać samotnie syna po śmierci męża. - Błękitne spojrzenie przeniosło się na czarną kokardę wokół nadgarstka Highwind. - Z pewnością będzie jeszcze trudniejsze wychowywać go bez pieniędzy lub... matki. - Ostatnie słowo ociekało wręcz groźbą. - Wystarczy wspomnieć biednego profesora Mikhaila. Zostawił całą rodzinę.

\- Czułam, że samobójstwo nie pasowało do niego. - Brunetka usiadła ciężko na krześle, blada jak śmierć, chowając wzrok za grzywką. - ... Nie mam wyboru, prawda?

\- Nie, obawiam się, że pani nie ma. - Na twarz Shinry wpłynął ojcowski uśmiech, który godzinami ćwiczył przed lustrem. - Ale spokojnie. Przecież nie ma pani zamiaru wystawiać negatywnej oceny. - W powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane "Prawda?" - Proszę o tym chwilę pomyśleć. Powiedzmy, że jutro oczekuję od pani faksu z raportem o stanie reaktora w Nibelheim, dobrze?

Amanda kiwnęła tylko lekko głową, zaciskając usta. Nie może przecież pozwolić, aby coś stało się jej lub jej synowi, myślał Rupert. To matka. Żadna matka nie postawi 15,6% spadku dzietności nad własnym dzieckiem.


End file.
